A drunk man always tells the thruth
by krissxh
Summary: Levi finds out that Hanji is engaged to a rich man. He gets drunk that night and confronts her his feelings. The two have to confront a lot of difficulties to be able to end as a couple.
1. A drunk man always tells the thruth

Levi sat alone at the table with his glass of wine. He looked around in the room. There was a party for the noble and the high-ranked officers from the military. For Erwin this was a perfect opportunity to find benefactors for the Survey Corps. Levis gaze continued wandering around. The noblemen from the inner gates were standing scattered in the big hall, talking to friends or new business partners and drinking carelessly.

Levi harrumphed. He hated this people. Just because they had money they thought too highly of themselves. Erwin was talking to two men Levi never saw before. A few steps away Mike was talking to some girls, obviously daughters from some of the guest. Levi rolled his eyes; this idiot. He knew that Mike, drunk as he is, would hit on one of those girls, causing problems later. Levi focused on his wine glass again. Such parties were a pain in the ass for him. He couldn't understand why Erwin dragged him to these events, demanding them to kiss those rich pigs ass, just to become a little money.

"There you are, Levi! Sorry for the wait." – he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Oi, shitty glasses, you're late" he whispered gruffly, turning around to face her. Levi wasn't prepared for what he gets to see behind him. This woman standing there wasn't Hanji – couldn't be Hanji. "I know. I'm sorry but", she wanted to finish her excuse but stopped when she noticed that he stared at her. Levi couldn't believe his eyes. He has never seen her wearing formal clothes. And there she was standing in a black sleeveless dress. It underlined her figure and ended just under her knees. But the thing that surprised Levi the most was her hair. Instead of the usual messy ponytail, long brown curly hair was falling over her shoulder. "Rivaille?" she sounded insecure. "I bet you're thinking that it doesn't suit me, I look ridiculous." He wanted to disclaim her thoughts, to tell her how beautiful she looked but …

"Zoe, there you are." A tall brown-haired man appeared next to her. "Oh, Peter, let me introduce you to one of my comrades. This is Lance Corporal Levi" she said. The man just nodded. "Peter Steiner pleased to meet you." He turned his head to Hanji. "Zoe, I need to introduce you to some of my business partners. After all they came here to meet my fiancé", he said as he took her by the hand, leading her away from Levis table. Being dragged away Hanji turned her head around, forming a 'sorry' with her lips. Levi couldn't react. He just stood there, starring at the spot she was standing just seconds ago. Hanji had a fiancé? What the hell did this mean?

"Wow, this must totally suck", Levi heard Mikes voice next to him. "I don't know what you mean", Rivaille replied harshly. The blonde man laughed: "I mean the fact that you just found out that the love of your life is engaged to a rich man!" Levi gritted his teeth. "I don't care what this stupid woman does!" he said and took his half-empty wine glass. "I need more to drink." Mike just laughed and followed the Corporal to the bar.

Midnight has already passed when the two men returned to the headquarters. Both drank too much that night. The only difference was that Mike was used to such amounts of alcohol. Levi felt dizzy as he walked up to his room. He regretted his decision to drink that much. Levi cursed as he stumbled through the corridor to his room. At least he thought that it was his room, but there was already a person sitting on the bed. For a second he just stood there confused, but then he realised that this was indeed his room. No one else had a room with a balcony on this floor. As the person on his bed didn't move, he stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. Since the moonlight was the only source of light he had to step right to the bed to be able to recognize the intruder. But he already could guess who it was. He sat down on the edge of his bed, not looking in the other person's direction. "What do you want?" he asked irritated.

No response.

"Oi, shitty-glasses, are you deaf?" he turned his head at her direction. Hanji was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. She slowly turned her head to face him. Even though there was only the moonlight falling through the balcony-door Levi could see enough of her to make out that she had cried. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about Peter", she said. Her voice was only a weak whisper. Levi scoffed. "It surprised me that there's actually an idiot who would even consider marrying you." Hanji starred dull at him. "Don't worry; he doesn't do it out of love." She grinned dolefully. "My father insisted to this marriage because it would benefit his company."

Levi couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't even know that her father had a company. Hanji usually never spoke about her family. And now she chooses to do it exactly when his head hurt like crazy. She still sat there, talking about the arranged marriage. "Hanji listen" he interrupted her blubber. "I'll beat the shit out of this asshole. But I'll do it tomorrow. My head hurts and I want to sleep." He crawled up on the bed and let his head sink face-down in his pillow. Suddenly Hanji started laughing. "You're crazy, Corporal. I didn't even ask you to do anything. I just needed to talk about it to someone." She stepped over him so she could get down of the bed.

"Sorry that I bothered you." Hanji shook her head as if she just now realized that it wasn't normal for people to burst into other people's rooms in the middle of the night. Her hand reached for the doorknob as Levi turned her around and pressed her against the door. "Listen, shitty-glasses. I'll beat him up because I won't let him have you" he said with anger in his sleepy look. Haji blushed at his words. Levi still pressed her against the door, his breath dangerously close to her face. _He's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking about_; she tried to remind herself. He grinned when he realized her blushing cheeks.

"Look at this. Don't tell me you're surprised with me saying this to you." Hanji gulped. "Levi, you're drunk" she mumbled. "And that's just your fault" he responded before he dragged her head down for a kiss. "And now listen you stupid woman, I'm tired and I'm going back to bed. You can choose whether you'll stay here or not." With these words he let go of her and returned back to the bed, leaving an astonished Hanji leaning against his door behind. The woman shook her head in disbelief. "Say, Levi, is this you or the alcohol acting?" she called through the room. He sighed. "Do you want me to change my mind and throw you out?" He heard her giggling again before he felt a weight on the mattress next to him. Without opening his eyes he pulled her down in his embrace. She giggled again leaning her head against his chest. "You're strange when you're drunk."


	2. Dealing with the consequences

There were people who forgot everything they did and said when they were drunk. Mike for example. He would be the one singing the loudest and telling the most stupid things while being drunk. But he never remembered it the next day. Levi was the complete opposite, even though he also did stupid things while being drunk. But compared to Mike he would remember every single thing the next morning.

This morning it wasn't different. A quiet snore next to him made Levi wake up. First he was somewhat confused, but when he saw who was sleeping next to him the memories from the night hit him like a ton of bricks. Levi realized that he has confessed his feelings to Hanji while being drunk. He smote his forehead. What the hell was he thinking? For a second Levi even considered to carry Hanji to her room, so she would think that all was a dream. The fact that the room was next to her laboratory made him abandon his idea. On the way there he would have to pass the big dining hall and he didn't want to explain to someone why he was carrying Hanji. Levi kept starring at her. The woman was lying on her back with her mouth wide open. Her hair was even messier than usual. This sight of her made him smirk. Suddenly the snoring stopped and Hanji opened her eyes.

"Morning" she whispered with an insecure smile. Hanji didn't know whether Levi remembered what he said to her last night or not. If not, he certainly must be wondering why of all people she was in his bed. She expected him to say something rude or even to kick her out of the bed. Therefore his reaction surprised her, like the kiss the night before. "Hey" he said with a dozy voice and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What is this sceptical look for" he asked with mocked outrage. "I thought that you'd kick me out of the bed" Hanji laughed. "Say, Levi, can I ask you something?" she continued speaking. Levi raised an eyebrow interrogatively. Hanji bit on her lip, trying to find the right words.

"Do you still remember what you told me?" "Be more precise, four-eyes" he mumbled with gritted teeth. Of course she would question him about this and he didn't want this. It was too embarrassing for him. "That you won't let Peter have me?" she says and turned her blushing face away. Levi felt his cheeks burning as well. "W-Well, it depends" he stuttered. "Depends on what?" she faced him with a curios look. "If you want to marry him or not" Levi answered. Hanji noticed how embarrassed this topic was for him and grinned unconsciously. "My father wants someone to take over his company when he retires. And because I have no experience he insisted on me marrying" she repeated her story from earlier. Her gaze wandered along the wall behind Levi. "This marriage would mean that I would have to live inside the walls" she added with a melancholy smile. "But then you would be in a safe place" he realized. Hanji turned her head back to him, anger in her look. "Out of all people you should know that this safety would be a cage for me" she hissed and with a fast move she was out of the bed. "Wait Hanji!" But the woman was already out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The rest of the day Levi couldn't find Hanji. He was pissed off that she reacted like that. For fucks sake, he just wanted her to be safe. Maybe the way and in which context he said it was wrong. Levi wanted to ask someone where she was but somehow all the Recon Corps members seemed to avoid him because of the scary face he made. He cursed. Not only did he still have a headache from yesterday, now he also had to chase this stupid woman around.

"Mike!" he shouted when he saw the blonde man on the other side of the hallway. Mike, who was talking to two of his subordinates, looked up. "Oh, Levi. How are you?" he greeted. The other two soldiers were scared stiff when they saw the Corporal's killing glance. With a short nod Mike signalized his subordinates that they were dismissed. Both hurried away. "So, what's up?" Mike asked in a sing-sang voice and sniffed. Levi's gaze frowned even more than before. "Can you drop this sniffing thing?" he asked irritated. The blonde just laughed. "No, you smell interesting. I sense a little bit of Hanji, but I can't smell any wild sex, so I'm rather disappointed" he stated with a provokingly grin. Levi clenched his fists. "Mike, right now I need a lot of self-composure not to hit you with your stupid grin. So could you just tell me where this damn woman is?" Mike started laughing but he stopped promptly when he met Levis frowned look. "I think that she's in the library on the second floor." "Finally" Levi mumbled and burst off down the hallway. Midway he stopped, turning around to Mike. "You can smell when someone had sex?" he asked in disbelief. The other man just laughed; "You would be surprised what I can tell with my nose." Levi shook his head and continued his way to the stairs.

Hanji was sitting with Moblit on the floor, some books and two cups of tea around them. She sat there with her back turned to the door so she only heard it being opened. She didn't turn around to see who was entering, but considering Moblit's shocked reaction it could only be Levi. "Oi, shitty-glasses! We need to talk. And don't even think about running away if you don't want a broken leg" she heard his furious voice, which made her shiver. "Moblit, get your ass out of here" he added and sat down in front of Hanji. Her assistant looked confused; he didn't know whether he could leave his Squad Leader alone with such a curios Corporal. However Hanji signalized him with a smile that it was alright for him to leave.

"You'd normally never sit on the floor" she stated after Moblit closed the door behind him. "I don't have time to drag you to a chair" he replied cold. Hanji just bit her lip and looked down on her hands. His presence was too much for her at the moment. "You still don't want to talk to me?" he asked, now with a softer voice. "What do you want to know?" Hanji voice was bitter, her eyes still focusing on her hands. "The whole story. I mean how come you have to marry now? I didn't even know that you're from a rich family."

Finally Hanji raised her head. "I bet they threw you out because you were filthy" Levi added with a grin. His comment lured a smile a smile on her face. "But it's a long story" she warned him. "Make it as short as possible" he replied as it was the most obvious thing ever. "And it's maybe a little bit confusing" she continued her warning. "I'm used to it since everything about you is confusing." The woman laughed at his comment before she started her story.

"Like you already know, I'm from a wealthy family. My father's company made a lot of money and my brother and I had everything kids could ever ask for.  
When I was 15 my mother died. Since then my father and brother totally changed.

On my 17th birthday my father told me that he arranged a marriage with the son of an important business partner of his. Can you imagine how furious I was? I mean, he went on deciding about my life without even asking for my opinion! I got in a fight with him, yelling that I don't want to merry a bussines-asshole like he was. And this was about the nicest thing I told him back then. He kicked me out, telling me that I don't need to come back and that I could forget becoming his successor. Well, that's the story how I ended up on the street."

She smiled melancholy, remembering this part of her past she never told anyone about.

"You've been a thug before, right? I think you can imagine what kind of things happen to young girls on the streets. Luckily I could defend myself more or less. Well, I lived with such hatred. I just wanted to beat up the whole world. After one month I met Mike in a pub. At this time he was already a member of the Recon Corps. He told me about his job and I begged him to take me with him. I learned fighting and soon the expeditions started. I could focus all my hatred towards killing the titans and I was good at it because I was reckless. You know, after all, I had nothing to lose. At this time I'd even consider myself lucky being eaten by a titan then having to marry a stranger."

What followed her story was silence. Levi sat there astonished, unable to say anything. He didn't even want to imagine a young Hanji alone on the streets. Yes, he knew what all this scum living there would do to a helpless girl. He shivered. Hanji focused her gaze on the bookshelf behind Levi, rubbing her eyes before she continued talking.

"Two months ago my father visited me. He told me that my brother died. He wants the company to stay in family property but he needs someone with experience to lead it – therefore this marriage." Levi shook his head. "I don't get it. Why did you accepted it when he threw you out?" he interrupted her, confused. "I don't know. I became depressing after losing my squad and finding out that my brother died. Somehow I felt the same emptiness from before" her voice trembled. "You stupid woman" Levi whispered pitiful.

He moved closer to her so that he could hug her. He didn't know what else he could do since he never learnt how to comfort another person. Beside this, any words would just sound wrong. But somehow it seemed that this silent hug was enough for Hanji. The woman leaned her head against his chest, eyes closed. For a moment there was nothing else important, just the warmth of her body and the welcoming silence in the room. "Don't leave" he whispered. Hanji didn't open her eyes, there was just a tear falling down her face. "Please stay with me, Hanji!"

At last she opened her eyes. She looked straight at him and Levi noticed how tired and sad her gaze was. "Are you serious, Rivaille?" she asked with a brittle voice. "Yes, I am. I don't want to lose you." Levi didn't even care if this was embarrassing or not, she just had to know it. Finally she smiled. "I'll stay. But only if you explain my father that I can't marry Peter." "That's right, I nearly forgot it" he suddenly let go of her and stood up. Hanji looked confused up to him. "I promised you that I'll beat this asshole up, didn't I?" he grinned. "Now get your ass up, we're going to visit your father and this Peter-asshole. After all, they should meet your fiancé." With this he turned around and left the room.

Once again Levi left Hanji astonished behind. The woman shook her head and laughed. _This guy must be still drunk_; she thought. She stood up, running behind him. "Wait Levi, I didn't even accepted your proposal!"


	3. Dealing with the consequences II

Sometimes there were ideas that sounded just right in your head. They were fool proof; like, what could even go wrong?

_What could possibly go wrong? – Well, everything!_ Levi determined as he found himself standing in Erwin Smith's office. The Commander was sitting behind his table, looking at Levi with a mixture of huff but also astonishment. "Well?" Erwin raised an eyebrow, his gaze still focused on the subordinate standing in front of the desk. The Corporal looked around in the room nervously, trying to avoid the Commander's piercing glance. "What do you want me to tell you; that I'm sorry?" Levi asked balky.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you will be." Erwin answered, making Levi shiver. He knew that Erwin was dead serious and this was one of the most frightening things ever. "Look, Erwin, I didn't know that this asshole was an important benefactor of yours" Levi tried to calm down the other. Smith's strict poker face didn't change, though. "For fucks sake, Rivaille! Even if his father wasn't a benefactor of the Corps, you can't go around beating up civilians!"

Levi bit his lip to prevent himself from giving a sarcastic comment. He couldn't afford it to make Erwin angrier than he already was. "He provoked me" he said instead, remembering how that smart-ass was bursting with soon becoming one of the richest men in the inner walls. Also Levi remembered joyfully the confused and scared face that asshole made when Levi's fist hit him in the middle of his ugly face.  
"I don't know if you've realized it, but you're grinning like a maniac right now" Erwin snatched Levi out of his thoughts. "Look Levi, this 'he provoked me'-thing is absurd. I know you for a long time and well enough to know what it takes to make you mad. So would you explain to me, why the hell you were scuffling with Hugo Steiner's' son?"

Somehow this whole thing became embarrassing for Levi. He admitted that he has behaved like an idiot. But he knew that he should tell Erwin the truth or else he would be in much bigger trouble then he already was now. "I hit him because he's an asshole. You should have heard what kind of things he was telling to his stupid friends about Hanji" Levi said mortifying. Erwin scratched his head. "No way! I totally forgot that Hugo's son was Hanji's fiancé." He starred confused at Levi. "Was," Rivaille hissed. "But why would you …" Erwin's look got even more confused. He couldn't understand what Levi meant. "This asshole WAS her fiancé" the Corporal explained irritated.

Suddenly Erwin's face lightened up as he finally realized what was going on. "So you mean … wait, what do you mean 'was'? Could it be … You confessed to her?" Levi felt his cheeks burning. "How nice, I'm so happy for you two" Erwin smiled gently before his face got serious again; "You'll have to deal with the consequences of you actions, though." Levi sighed. _Of course he wouldn't forget the punishment._

"Maybe I'll put you in charge of the new recruits who'll arrive next month instead of Dita Ness" Erwin said with a provoking voice. "If you want the brats to leave on their first day? Sure, why not" Levi responded equally provoking. "You said the same thing back when I entrusted you with your squad and look at you guys now. You're doing pretty well" Erwin smiled gently. "Cut it out, Smith." Levi turned around and left the room. This was certainly one of the most awkward meetings he ever had with Erwin. This guy's personality literally changed from being the strict Commander to a proud father.

At least Levi got away with beating that wealthy asshole up. _Well, for now_; he reminded himself. On his way to the laboratories Levi thought about how stupid he behaved in the past days. This kind of behaviour was odd for him; usually he was a person who followed the rules and knew exactly what he was doing. Now he would always find himself wondering about his actions. Right after doing them he realized how stupid they actually were. He'd never thought that he would go around beating someone because of jealousy.

_Just because of a stupid woman who was literally the complete opposite of him!_

And yet the hardest part was about to come. As if he didn't have enough problems himself, he offered to go along with Hanji to her old home. "You know, I have a feeling that I need to explain my father that I don't want to live a wealthy life. Right now I have all that I could ever ask for! … But I'm afraid to face him alone." she had told him last night. Levi cursed. Of course he had proposed going with her. Somehow he had a feeling that he would regret this decision, but it couldn't be helped.

Levi opened the door of the laboratory where he found Hanji sitting on the floor, surrounded with at least 20 open books. She looked up as he came in, smiling brightly. "I think that I just found out something very important about titans." Levi just nodded, went over to a chair and let himself sink down. "Oh, before I forget. Did you have practise outside, or something? I couldn't find you the whole day" Hanji asked him curios, looking up from her work. "Well, let's just say that I got in some kind of trouble" he said bluntly. Just as Hanji opened her mouth to ask what kind of trouble, he gave her a cautionary glance; signalizing her that she shouldn't ask anything. The woman sighed and stood up.

She came to him and instead of taking another chair she set down in his lap. "What are you doing?" he asked, but didn't made the effort to shove her away. She giggled, placing her arms around his neck. "I'm trying to comfort my boyfriend who obviously had a bad day" she said with a naughty voice, before she started kissing his neck. "Oi, Hanji. Stop it" he whispered after some time. She looked up to him, puzzled. When he saw her look, he smirked. "It's not that I don't like it. But if you continue I won't be able to hold myself back and I don't want Moblit walking into the lab while you're naked." Hanji started laughing, imagining Moblits shocked face.

Just as she finished with the laughing they heard the door being opened. Instinctively Hani jumped up. When she saw Moblit coming in she just had to imagine what it would have been like if Levi didn't had stopped her a minute ago. She started laughing again. Moblit's eyes wandered confused between his laughing Squad Leader and the Corporal. Levi just shook his head and stood up. "I'll better be going." He was midway out of the room when he turned around to Hanji. "Oi, shitty-glasses! We're leaving tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Don't you dare being late!" With these words he left the room. Hanji just stood there, trying to stop her laughter.

This guy was unbelievable! He told her not to be late even though he already knew that she would spend the night with him anyway. "Squad Leader, are you going on an expedition with the Corporal's squad?" Moblit asked, still confused. "No, this time it's just the Corporal and me" Hanji smiled, thinking about tomorrow. Even though she was somehow afraid what the day will end up like. However she was happy that Levi recommended coming with her. "Are you going outside the wall" Moblit asked, this time alarmingly. "No," Hanji shook her head. "This time it's an expedition inside the walls."


	4. Meeting the father

Before Levi ended up on the streets he lived with his mother in a small hut. Therefore he always considered people who had a one-family house with a garden around as kind of rich. When he passed them as kid, he would try to imagine how nice it must be to have so much space which belonged only to you.  
Now however, as he was standing in front of Hanji's old home, he realized how wrong his estimation of rich families was back then. Hanji didn't live in a normal house – this fucking building was even bigger than their headquarters!

"Say Hanji," he whispered as they were waiting for someone to answer the door. She turned her head to him. Levi could see how nervous she was, so he took her hand, trying to signalize her that she wasn't alone, before he finished his question. "Is your father by any chance the fucking king or something?" She tightened the grip. "No, why do you ask?" _I'm asking because I can't imagine that a 'normal' family would need such a huge house!_ - he thought, looking upon the building. They had four floors for just one family!

Finally the door opened and a man in black suit and white gloves appeared. He mustered the strange pair standing there holding hands. "How can I help you?" he asked politely. "We came here to see my father" Hanji answered with a nervous voice. The butler mustered her in disbelief, but didn't comment anything. He stepped inside, demanding them to follow him. He led them in a room and told them to wait there.

Hanji, still holding Levi's hand, dragged him to one of the sofas, which were placed in the middle of the room, and sat down. Levi took place next to her and looked around in the room. On the right wall there was a chimney. The only other piece of furniture was a glass cabinet, filled with some bottles and glasses. Was this the living room? "Why is there only a vitrine in this room?" he asked curiously. "To serve the guests something to drink while they're waiting for my father. And then he leads them to the living room or the office, depends on who the visitor is" she explained him. Levi starred at her _– okay, this whole family is crazy._

They sat there in silence for another minute before the butler opened the door for Hanji's father. He was a tall man with grey hair. Somehow he reminded Levi of Dallis Zacklay, the head of the military divisions, only taller and thinner. "Hanji, have you finally come to your senses?" he said instead of a greeting. The old man stopped midway when he saw Levi next to his daughter. "Who is this?"  
"This is Lance Corporal Rivaille. We just came here to tell you that you can forget the marriage." Her father starred puzzled at her. "That's all I got to say. We'll better be going" she declared. "Have you lost your mind? You can't refuse it, since everything is already arranged!" the old man shouted.

"Oi, don't you dare to shout at her" Levi piped up. "And who the hell are you to tell me that?" Hanji'  
s father asked. "I'm Rivaille and I'm pleased to meet you, father-in-law" Levi said calmly, but with a provokingly grin. Mr Zoe looked to him in a mad fury. The reaction of the old man was just hilarious for Levi. Hanji starred amazed at Levi with her mouth open. For a second she even thought that her father would attack him for this comment. "You! You are the one who persuaded her to stay in the military." Levi shook his head at that comment. "No Sir. I'm the one who told her that she should do what she wants and not what others expect from her" Levi tried his best to keep a polite tone. "There's no better opportunity for her than this marriage" the old man countered angrily. "This marriage would only benefit you and this Steiner-asshole!"

Now Hanji could hear Levi's voice becoming furious. She could feel the tension between the two men. "She would be safe" her father said sullen. Levi's clenched his free fist. If Hanji wouldn't be holding his other hand, he would probably hit this asshole. "You've abandoned her and now you're worrying about her safety? Don't make me laugh!" "I'm making you laugh? You little scum what could you possibly offer her? A death by a titan?"

If looks could kill, Hanji's father would have burnt down to ashes this instant. Levi took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. He knew that it wouldn't help anyone if he beat that asshole up now, but … "Would you stop, you old geezer?" he suddenly heard Hanji's voice. "Unlike you and Peter he truly loves me and that's more than enough to offer." She turned to Levi. "Can we please leave?"

When they passed a speechless and still angry Mr Zoe, Hanji stopped and turned around to him: "I already told you this once, but I'll repeat myself: I'd rather get eaten by a titan then to have to marry a heartless asshole like you are." With these words she and Levi rushed down the hallway to the door. Just as her hand reached the doorknob, someone knocked. She opened the door only to find a surprised Hugo Steiner and his son in front.

When Levi saw Peter he had to smirk. One side of his face was still swollen and his nose was broken. "What the hell? I thought that the Military Police has imprisoned you little criminal?" the rich said frightened. "Well, looks like some things don't go according to you evil plan" Levi answered unemotional and lead Hanji away from this crazy house.

On their way back to the headquarters the pair didn't speak. Hanji seemed as if she had to think about a lot of things. Levi wondered what went on in her head. Was she angry? However she didn't let go of his hand for the whole time. Even now, when they were entering the headquarters-building she didn't lose her hold. Inside they passed a few subordinates which looked at them in disbelief. _Corporal Levi with Squad Leader Hanji? No, that can't be. They hate each other._

When they came to the laboratories, where also Hanji's room was, she stopped and let go of his hand for the first time this day. "Thank you for your support today." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You won't come over for the night?" Levi asked, a little bit disappointed. Hanji giggled. "Want to take advantage of a sentimental woman. I didn't expect this from you Corporal." Levi rolled his eyes. "Crazy woman would fit better. Then see you tomorrow, Squad Leader!" he smirked and left.

When he arrived in his room he threw his coat on the couch and kicked his shoes carelessly in the same direction before he laid down on his bed. _What a crazy day_. He had expected Hanji's father to be angry but this guy was totally crazy. Not crazy in a likeable, sometimes annoying way like Hanji. He was just nuts. A knock on the door ripped Levi out of his thoughts. He stood up to answer the door. "Came here to take advantage of a sentimental man? Didn't expect this from you, Squad Leader" he grinned when he saw Hanji in front.

The woman laughed. "I had to change my clothes." She let herself in and stopped in the middle of the room. Levi closed the door behind him and stepped right in front of her. "Everything alright?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded: "It was quite interesting with you today." "It was tiresome" Levi countered and hugged her. "Thanks again for coming with me" she whispered, leaning her head on his. He started kissing her neck. "There's just one thing that would interest me. Have you done this to Peter?" Levi stopped the kissing and raised an eyebrow: "Seriously?"

Hanji smiled insecure. "Wrong question?" Levi just gave her a killing glance. Hanji stepped back three steps, before she felt the desk behind her. "So," Levi started, coming towards her; "you ask me about this asshole;" his grip around her hips; "while I'm kissing you?" She bit nervously on her lip and let out a surprised scream as he suddenly lifted her over his shoulder. "Wait, where are you carrying me" she asked excited. His action surprised her. Levi let her down on the bed. Well, he threw her on the bed, trying to look angrily. "Still angry?" Hanji giggled. He nodded, with a grin on his face though. "No, you're not, you're grinning" she said cheeky. "Watch your tongue, Squad Leader!" Hanji giggled in excitement. He sat atop on her, looking at a bright smiling Hanji lying on his bed. _God, how he loved this annoying woman. _

Levi bent down and kissed her. "You haven't answered my question" Hanji said provokingly. He grinned again. „Still haven't forgotten this asshole? "„No, make me forget it," Hanji replied with a naughty smile. "Oh, I will" he answered, before he bent down for another kiss. "Don't worry, I will."


	5. Aftershock

In books all stories ended with a happy ending.

Although Levi didn't read such stories he knew it from Hanji. She loved happy endings and she always retold him the fairytales she has read. There was always a big, happy wedding at the end of her stories. But unfortunately their story wasn't like Hanji's fairytales'. Unfortunately, you can't live a normal love-life in a world full of titan you need to fight.

Levi starred at the little red box lying in front of him on his desk. He really wanted to spend his life with Hanji. For fucks sake, he even bought her a ring! He spent his earnings from the last months to buy her a ring he never gave her. He planned proposing on her when all the problems with her father had settled down. But then everything happened so quickly – the fall of the wall, this brat he now had to look after and the two captured titans which claimed Hanji's whole day for them. Now Levi had to pass his time in the old headquarters while his girlfriend was jumping around two giant cannibals for the whole day.  
Levi cursed and put the little box with the ring in the drawer of his desk before leaving his room for the ride to the wall he settled for this afternoon.

The squad rode for 3 hours until they reached a small hut with a wooden table and bench in front of it. Levi got of his horse and went straight to the house. "Tie your horses down next to the basin behind the hut. Petra, you're in charge of my horse." With those words he opened the door and entered the hut. Gunther jumped down of his horse. "Petra, be so kind and take mine too" he said and followed the Corporal. The young woman just nodded and jumped down of her horse, trying to catch the other two animals. At the basin Eren joined her. "Can I ask you something?" Petra looked up from her work, smiling gently. "Sure Eren, what is it?" "Whose house is this?" The woman laughed. "It's the Scouting Legion's! The Commander before Commander Smith built it. It serves as a rest stop for the members who are riding along the wall, like we're using it now. But some members claim that the Commander holds the meetings where he discusses important and secret stuff here because there aren't a lot of people who know about this hut."

When the two came to the table the rest of the squad was already sitting there. "Petra, can you imagine that some jokesters broke into the hut and destroyed all the books?" Gunther said sullen when she sat down next to him. Petra looked at him in disbelief. She knew that there were some old books stored but who would destroy them and why? She just wanted to say something when the Corporal stepped to the table with a frown mien. "We're heading back" he declared. "Erd, I need you to ride to the HQ to inform Erwin about this."

When they got back, Levi went straight to his room. He had a lot of paper work to finish which he couldn't have done sooner because he first had to clean the whole building. It was somewhat around midnight when his door was being opened jerkily. The unexpected noise surprised him so much that he knocked down the ink-pot on his desk. "Is the rumour about my library true?" he heard Hanji's voice before he could even see her. "Fuck you, four-eyes! Look what you've done" he fussed looking at the ink spilled all over his desk. Finally Hanji came close enough to the desk, and the candlelight, so that he could see her. "Whoa, hold on Corporal. YOU were the one who knocked it down, not me" she stated with a grin. Levi harrumphed. "Just because you shocked me. You'll wake up the whole house with your riot."

Due to the fact that there was only one chair in the room and that Levi seemed angry, Hanji decided that it'd be the best for her, to keep standing in front of the desk. "Well, actually I've already woken up the whole house _before_ bursting in your room." Levi rose an eyebrow, signalizing her to continue speaking. "I went to visit Eren – and here I have to add that it's rude to keep the poor kid in the basement. Well, then I didn't knew which room was yours, so I busted in every one" she added meekly.

Hanji looked at Levi to see his reaction. Somehow he didn't even seem surprised, he just sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was wearing only a shirt, his jacket hung neatly over the back of the chair, the white cravat folded and placed on the corner of his desk. "What are you staring at?" he asked. "Nothing. But you really could put another chair in the room" she said. "Well, I figured out I don't need another since you never visit anyway" Levi dropped out stiffer than he had intended to.

The smile on Hanji's face vanished. "I'm so sorry, Levi! Really. It's just … well you're so far away and it's so exciting to work with Sawney and Bean. You know, I think that we're progressing pretty well" she paused to look at him. Levi's gaze was still frown. Hanji went around the table, kneeing down in front of him, putting her hand softly on his knee. "I really am sorry. I missed you very much … It's just that I always oversee the time while working" she admitted abashed. "But it wasn't a problem to come here when you heard about your books." Levi's expression didn't change. Hanji closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "Why do you always make me cry in front of you?" she whispered. His reaction shocked her, but at the same time she could totally understand it. She realized how hurt he was because she neglected him because of her titans.

"I … I really am so, so sorry" she stuttered. She could hear Levi exhaling loudly before he took her hands which were still on his knees. "Come on, stand up" he said in a low voice. Hanji obeyed and stood up. Now Levi dragged her down to sit on his lap. He leaned his head against her back. "I didn't want to make you cry" he spoke under his breath. "I know." Hanji turned over, so that she could face him: "Are you very angry?" Levi looked her straight in the eyes. "Honestly … yes. I'm not allowed to leave Eren alone so I can't come to you. But you could bring up some time to come here. I haven't seen you for days."

Hanji bit on her lip like she always did when she didn't know what to answer him. He was right. All the enthusiasm from the past days about her research faded away and all that was left was this uneasy feeling in her chest. "I messed up, didn't I?" she whispered. Levi shook his head. "The funny thing is that I knew it from the beginning that you're like this. But now I'm angry because of it anyways. Well, more jealous than actually angry" he admitted. Hanji gulped. Suddenly she felt cold even though it was warm in the room. She felt qualms. The thought that just ran through her head made her cry unintentionally.

"Levi, do you … do you want to break up?"


	6. Unromantic

When Levi joined the Survey Corps, everyone was afraid of him. Everyone avoided him because of his scary glare.

Well, everyone, except for two. There was this strange guy who always sniffed at other people. Mike told Levi, that he liked his smell. Mike spent a lot of time with him. Levi found out that, when you ignore the sniffing-habit, Mike was an acceptable company.

But there was another person.

There was this annoying girl who blabbered about stupid stuff all the time. This annoying girl, who was enthusiastic about the most ridiculous things. This annoying girl, who always smiled brightly, following Levi around to talk with him.

This annoying girl, he fell in love with.

And this annoying girl, who run away in tears last night.

Levi was mad as hell when he went down to the main hall for breakfast. He still couldn't believe what happened yesterday. It was true that he was angry at Hanji for neglecting him like this. On the other hand he knew how much she loved her work, though. He could see her crying face every time he closed his eyes. _"Do you want to break up?"_  
Hell no! No, he didn't want to break up. He just wanted to spend more time with her. He felt so stupid for letting her run away. But her question surprised him; he literally couldn't react when he heard it. And she didn't give him any time to recover from this shock. She stood up and run out of the room in tears.

"Corporal! You're bleeding!"  
Petra's outraged scream snatched Levi out of his thoughts. His squad was staring at his hand. Levi's look followed theirs. The hand in which he was holding his cup of tea was bloody and the cup was gone. Instead there were glass fragments on the table and in his hand. _Has he just smashed his glass?_

"I'll get the bandages" Petra said and stood up. When she came back she disinfected his wound first. Levi looked at her hands moving over his. Suddenly he remembered how Hanji used to bandage up his wounds after his first missions. "Fuck it!" _He needed to talk to her._

"I'm sorry Corporal, did I hurt you?" Petra reacted shocked to his cursing.  
"No, it's nothing" he said half-heartedly. "Thank you, Petra."

Just when Petra finished the work, somebody came running in the hall. Levi recognized the recruit, who busted in breathlessly, as one of Hanji's squad-members. _Did something happen to Hanji?_ He jumped up unconsciously, fear in his eyes. "Corporal", the young cadet wheezed. "Someone killed the captured titans … Commander Smith wants to see you instantly."

Levi knew that the captured titans were very important to Hanji and Erwin. He knew that they were significant test objects and that someone committed a severe crime. However, the fact that something happened to them only, made him breathe a sigh of relief. For a second he really had thought that this stupid woman got hurt, or even worse; that she got eaten by her titans. He grabbed his cloak, which was hanging over the back of the chair.  
"Saddle the horses. We're leaving outright," he commanded, running out of the door.  
His squad busted out right after him. They've never seen the Corporal with such strange manners.

When Levi's squad arrived at the place the titans were hold, they witnessed a weird scenario. Next to the two giant carbonized skeletons Squad Leader Hanji was squatting, weeping over them. A few steps away, an overstrained Moblit was trying to calm her down. The other members of her squad were standing around them, everybody visibly annoyed that someone killed their research-objects. Levi spotted Erwin in the crowd. For a second he thought about ignoring the Commander and going to Hanji. But it was too late for doing it, because Erwin had already noticed him. The Commander veered towards Levi; however he didn't stop in front of him. When passing the Corporal, he signalized him with a short nod to follow him. As soon as they were out of hearing range of the others, Erwin stopped.

"What do you think, who did it?" Smith asked with a serious face.  
Levi's gaze wandered in the direction where Hanji was, although he couldn't see her, since everyone was standing around her.  
"I don't know what you expect me to answer, Erwin", he sighed. "But I think that it was the same person, or group, who destroyed Hanji's books, she stored in the hut."

Erwin nodded: "Yeah, we were thinking the same thing." His look followed Levi's.  
"Did you and Hanji have a fight?"  
Levi rose an eyebrow; "Is this relevant for the murder?"  
The Commander smirked, shaking his head; "It's not that I'm suspecting you. But your gaze is scarier than usual and Hanji is more emotional than usual … So I figured out you guys may have some troubles."

Levi clenched his teeth; "So it was that obvious?"  
"Only to Mike and me", Erwin answered. "You should talk to her."  
"Yes, Smith. I'm going to make up with her while Eren is sitting next to us. Maybe I'll let the brat hold some candles, for the romantic atmosphere," Levi responded sarcastically.

For a moment Erwin was speechless. Then the Commander busted out in laughter. "Wow. This one was way too sassy, even for you," he laughed, trying to regain his containment.  
"Well if it's so, then you don't have babysitter-duty for tonight." Erwin winked and walked away, with a serious face again.

When Levi came back to the spot where the two titans were, Hanji wasn't there anymore.  
He cursed and headed for the headquarter-building. _Did they bring her back to her room?_ At least he hoped so; he didn't want to waste the time he had in searching for her. However, just coming close to Hanji's room confirmed Levi's assumption. Her cry leaked through the closed door. Slowly he opened it.

Hanji was sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands. Moblit, now even more overstrained, was sitting next to her, trying to talk to her. When the assistant saw Levi in the doorframe, he jumped up.  
"Corporal! Thanks heaven, you're here. I can't calm Squad Leader down."

Levi walked in the room, his look fixed on Hanji. "Can you leave us alone?"  
Moblit nodded thankfully and left. Levi could see how exhausted the poor guy was.  
Levi stepped in front of Hanji, she didn't seem to have noticed that Moblit was away; or that he has entered. Her screaming has stopped, though. _Probably because she's too exhausted_, Levi thought and knelt down in front of her. "Oi, Hanji?"

"I'm losing everything that I like." Her voice was only a weak caw, due to all her crying.  
Levi sighed and stood up. He sat down next to her, pulling her in his embrace.  
"Stop crying, we'll catch you some other titans", he mumbled.  
Finally she looked up to him. The sight of her broke Levi's heart. Her eyes were red and swollen; and her gaze was funereally.  
"It's not about Sawney and Bean; not only", she said; her voice beginning to crack again.  
Levi mustered her inquisitively.

"If you, by any chance, mean your drama from yesterday, then I can assure you that it was only you who thought that we've broken up."

For a second Hanji looked baffled. "So you're not angry?"

"God dammit, four-eyes! You know that I love you. If we would break up after every fucking argument, our relationship wouldn't have …"  
He couldn't finish his sentence because Hanji pressed her lips against his. It felt like their first kiss, only that this time Levi was the surprised one. Much to his disappointed it didn't last as long as the first, though.

"That's the first time you've told me that you love me", she whispered contented.  
Levi's face turned red. He still wasn't used to that embarrassing relationship-stuff.  
Just as she told him that she loved him too, Levi remembered the little red box.  
"Damn!" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, that's not acceptable reaction when someone tells you 'I love you'!" Hanji said with mocked outrage.  
"No you don't understand", Levi responded, shaking his head; "I've forgotten the red box."  
The woman looked baffled at him; "And why would this box be important?"  
Now Levi could feel his cheeks burning again. "It's important because … there's the … the ring in it", he mumbled.  
Hanji's look got even more confused. There's only one thing she could associate with _ring_. Unconsciously she held her breath. _He couldn't be thinking the same thing as she, could he?_

He smirked when he saw her mien. "I don't want to do it without the box."

"Levi!" she screamed incredulous; "You can't mean that you want to …"

As she didn't finish her question, Levi couldn't detain himself from smiling. _Fuck the box;_ he needed the answer now, otherwise he would get crazy, waiting for the next time he'd meet her.  
He got down from the bed, kneeling down in front of her again.

Seeing his serious expression, Hanji started giggling in excitement. _No way that this is happening right now_ – she thought unbelieving. "I want a romantic proposal", she grinned.

Levi just sighed, with a grin on his face though. "Hanji Zoe, you know that I love you … Just like you know that I'm totally bad at things that are related to 'romantic'. But I want to spend my life with you, even though you're totally crazy … So, when this whole shit with the new expedition is over; will you marry me?"

Just as he finished, Hanji busted out in laughter. "That wasn't romantic."  
He got up from his place, rolling his eyes; "Just give an answer, you stupid woman."

Her face got even brighter as she jumped up and hugged him. "Yes, you unromantic, rude neat freak," she giggled.

"Yes! I want to marry you."


End file.
